Trigger Happy Havoc
by Mikamizu Mouri
Summary: Killua Zoldyck had been accepted into Hope's Peak Academy. A school where kids,the best at any select field attend and are guaranteed success in after graduation. Just as Killua entered the academy doors he blacks out and awoke in an empty classroom with no recollection of how he got there. He meets the other students and a bear that tells them they are trapped. Want to leave. Kill
Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter X Hunter or the plot of Danganronpa I only own my oc

 _In a dark room an old man is tied up to a chair behind a very colorful space rocket. His mouth was gagged and he was struggling to get free of his binds. In front of his sits a stuffed bear with white left side with a normal eye and the right half is black with a red glowing eye that looks like a bat wing. The bear had a wide evil grin on its face as it pressed the red button in front of it the old man started to struggle even more as the doors to the space shuttle closed and blasted off into space that strangely did not look normal then the shuttle fell down to earth at an alarmingly fast speed. The shuttle crashed and the doors opened to reveal a skeleton of the old man._

A massive high school towers in this bustling urban area city this school, Hope's Peak Academy stands at the center of the entire world. It brings top students from every imaginable field. Of course there are a few conditions. 1) you must be a high school student and 2) you must be the best at something. You know a genius. I couldn't believe I happen to get into an school like this when I'm not really all that well known in this world let alone this city. Oh yeah you must be wondering who I am right now. The name's Killua Zoldyck, some call me 99 but that's not that important. I stand outside the gate to this prestigious academy wondering whether I should go inside or not. I'm pretty early and the orientation starts at 8:00 AM so I guess I should go inside and maybe kill some time walking around campus. I wonder if I'll get to experience this hope feeling that they talk about so much in this academy but as soon as I stepped into the school entrance I felt dizzy and light headed. I realize now that I wasn't going to experience hope but ultimate despair.

Inside the school sat a white haired teenage boy about 15 with white messy hair wearing a black turtle neck with a purple shirt over it and short pants . He was also wearing a jacket over with the school insignia on the back. He was sleeping on a desk in a eerily empty classroom. A small line of drool dripped from his mouth to the desk. He groggily awoke to confusion.

"Ngh... where am I...? What the hell?!" I cried out as I snapped out of my sleepy state. I looked around the room in confusion. Strange place I have never been in before. The wall are an ugly yellow color kind of like mustard? No. Puke yellow is a more better fitting word. Old mustard spots are all over the puke yellow wall. Not real mustard don't get the wrong idea. A security camera is on the wall.

"This is definitely weird. Is someone watching my every move?! " I cried out in alarm.

My eyes moved to the left and I saw a flat screen TV. Nothing weird about that. This is a government funded school after all. Schools like this always have High tech stuff. Then my attention moved towards the windows...no...the metal plates bolted on where the windows should be placed.

" How odd... is someone trying to keep someone in or out?" I asked to myself. This really crazy. Wait... there's a pamphlet on the desk I was asleep on!

 _Welcome to Hope's Peak Killua Zoldyck,_

 _First year student orientation begins at 8'oclock sharp don't be late !_

After those words was a weird drawing of a bear laughing. Upupupu. Ugh...what the hell!? This writing is written in fucking crayon! Either the person who wrote this was high on something or a four year old child wrote this. I looked at the clock and realized that I was late.

"Damn! I gotta go now!" I said as I hurried out of the empty classroom and made my way back to the entrance hall where I met up with the other students in my class.

"Hey you!" yelled out a man with a beanie hat and wild long brown hair. He was wearing a red shirt with a vest and cargo shorts. " You're late what the hell took you so long dude?!"

" Tch... Why do you care?" I replied. " Are you some kind of goody goody hall monitor or something?"

" No! But I just like people to be on time for a meeting that's all!" he said. "Now that everyone's here let's start introducing ourselves. I'm Pokkle Beasts! Ultimate Skater Nice to meet'cha!"

 **Pokkle Beasts- SHSL Skater**

"Killua Zoldyck Ultimate Assassin. " I replied back, " Nice to meet you too I guess."

"Ultimate Assassin? You're not here to kill me right? Please don't or I'll let my daddy know!" cried out a blue haired girl. She looked like a spoiled brat. Blue eyes and long blue hair tied with a tan head scarf . Wearing a striped shirt with a vest and a long skirt. I'd say that she's Neon Nostrade the heiress to the Nostrade enterprises. I heard that she was a top notch psychic and that every prediction was one hundred percent accurate.

 **Neon Nostrade- SHSL Clairvoyant**

"W-why would I kill you or anybody else here!?" I cried out, " I don't even have a mission and besides I don't wanna be an assassin. I can't stand it."

Neon looked satisfied with my answer since she started smiling brightly and sighed in relief. I guess many are after her life. It's no wonder she's worried that I would kill her.

I walked to another side of the entrance when I accidentally bumped into something no someone.

"Yo watch where ya goin' punk!" yelled the guy.

"Sorry." I apologized as I stepped back and got a good glimpse of his face. This guy does not seem friendly but I can take him on in a fight if I have to.

"Ha! Don't worry 'bout it kid, the name's Knuckle Bine! The ultimate animal breeder! What's your name kid?" the guy replied in a unexpected manner.

"Killua. Ultimate Assassin. Nice to meet you too Knuckle." I answered him.

 **Knuckle Bine-SHSL Animal Breeder**

The next person really surprised me. The very person I thought I would never see again in my life. Gon Freecs. My friend...before I disappeared.

Ah! Killua, Long time no see!" He called out happily. Just as I remembered him. He was always this cheery even back in Junior High. "Where have you been all these years? I was worried about you!"

 **Gon Freecs-SHSL Luckster**

I couldn't bring myself to tell him the reason I was away for so long. My eyes...there's...tears? I can't believe I'm actually crying. I learned to never cry. It shows weakness. But now. No one can control me anymore. I'm back with my one and only friend. I'm happy.

" Killua, what's your talent? Mine's well ...to be honest I don't have one. I kinda won the lottery that this school holds every year. " continued Gon. " Ah Killua, you're crying is everything ok?!

"Y-yeah just have some dust in my eye that's all." I stammered.

"Oh okay." said Gon.

"I'm the ultimate Assassin." I answered him.

"Really? Wow you must be really amazing huh Killua. Is that why you vanished? To concentrate on your job?" asked Gon Curiously.

Before I could answer another person cut us off.

"Hey introductions are supposed to be short! You two can talk later!" said a guy with long brown hair tied into a messy ponytail.

"So who're you?" I asked him.

"Shoot McMahon. Ultimate Baseball player. Nice to meet you." he said quietly.

 **Shoot McMahon-SHSL Baseball Star**

A girl with long wavy purple hair and red framed glasses wearing a light pink sailor blouse and short skirt with thigh highs stood at a corner of the room. She looked quite serious but I really wanted to know her name and title at least. "Hi there." I greeted her. She looked up at me with a blank but serious look on her face. She sort of reminds me of Illumi but not in a bad way.

"You need something?" she stated in a nonchalant manner.

"What's your name? " I asked her.

"Miyako Otonashi. " she answered.

She's not very talkative is she. This girl. Why is she acting like this?

" Do you have a ultimate talent? Most of the others I met told me theirs...so-" I explained but she cut me off.

"Do I have to say what my talent is? " she told me. "I'd rather not."

 **Miyako Otonashi-SHSL ?**

" Whatever." I said and went over to a nice looking girl with aqua hair wearing a pink hat with yellow rims wearing a pink outfit. She turned to me and smiles.

"Hi there I'm Ponzu Mitchells ultimate Beekeeper nice to meet you!" she says to me cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you to Ponzu. " I replied, " Killua Zoldyck ultimate Assassin."

"That's an interesting hat Ponzu. I never seen a design like that." I told her. The hat is very round like an egg and hats are normally round like a circle and beanies are kind of an exception but...

" I'm not surprised you've never seen this I designed it myself. I dabbled in sewing and I wanted to create a hat where I can keep my bees inside nice and warm!"

What. The. Hell?! Did she say that she keeps her bees in her hat?!

"You really k-keep you bees in your hat Ponzu?" I stammered.

"Uh huh! Sure do!" she said happily. "Want to see?"

"Uh...no thank you. " I said to her nervously, " I uh got to go meet the rest.

"Oh ok Killua, see you later!" she called out as I quickly went off to another person.

 **Ponzu Mitchells - SHSL Beekeeper**

The girl was staring off into space like a space cadet. She was not paying any attention to anything or anyone around her.

" Hello?" asked her waving my hand in her face to get her attention. Although she looks familiar to me but not sure where.

"Huh? oh hello there. " she stated, " Who're you?"

" Killua Zoldyck ultimate Assassin. I answered her, " What about you?"

"Oh I' m Shizuku ultimate observer." she said.

" Observer? As in you observe things?" I asked.

she nodded. " I know everything about you Killua Zoldyck birth date is July seventh blood type height is 5'2 and weight is 99.3 lbs and that you have four brothers one of them is missing the older one Illumi right? "

"Y-Yeah...He went out into town and so far he hasn't come back for at least four years. " I replied.

She whispered something but I couldn't quite catch it. I just shrugged it off and went on to the next person. A fat guy with a block nose.

 **Shizuku-SHSL Observer**

"Hi there Killua, the name's Tonpa ultimate Gamer. " he said as he wobbled over to me.

"Yes I am, nice to meet you Tonpa." I replied, " How do you know me?"

"I've heard from the others about you. " he said, " you know you're an interesting person. An assassin who doesn't want to kill.

"Yeah that's right. " I said to Tonpa.

"So what I heard was true then. " said Tonpa, " Interesting...interesting..."

"Well nice meeting you Tonpa. " I called as I went up to a creepy girl who is looking at a guy in a black suit. I really want to avoid her but I don't think I can right now. I can avoid her all I want later.

"Hi I'm Killua Zoldyck and-" I greeted but she cut me off.

"I-I'm Palm Siberia ultimate Occultist...N-Nice to m-meet you. " Not that you'll remember it anyway."

"And I'm Knov ultimate Spy" says the guy beside her.

 **Palm Siberia-SHSL Occultist**

 **Knov - SHSL Spy**

The two people are the ones I really can't stand. The girl with that familiar wavy brown hair, A plastic smile, and that god awful yellow dress suit and pencil skirt. I met her on the bus the way here. Coco Loo ultimate Tour guide.

"Hi there! " she screams. " Nice to meet you again Killua!"

"Listen Coco, I know you hate me so don't show me that ugly smile on your ugly face." I replied with a nasty smirk on my face.

Her smile faded into a frown and her eyes narrowed at me.

"I was trying to be nice you know..." she growled.

" yeah, yeah whatever you say." I said as I moved on to the last guy.

 **Coco Loo-SHSL Tour Guide**

"Hi I'm Matthew Armstrong ultimate Gambler nice to meet you." he greeted.

I could tell he was faking it. Deception was all over his face.

"Nice to meet you Matthew." I said.

 **Matthew Armstrong-SHSL Gambler**

After all of the introductions were over the intercom went off and a strange childlike voice is heard.

 **Ah testing, testing 123! Can anyone hear me? Is everyone here? Great! I would like all new students to report to the gymnasium. I repeat will all new students please report to the gymnasium. That is all.**

" Looks like we should all go now. But I have a really bad feeling that something terrible is going to happen. What awaited me was what will become in history as the _Most Despair Inducing Incident in the History of Mankind._

 **A/N: Well that it for the prologue of Trigger Happy Havoc. As you all have noticed I made up some last names for some of the characters. Also for those that haven't watched or played the Danganronpa game series is** **split into two main styles: School Life and Class Trial. School Life follows a standard visual novel style as players explore the school grounds, converse with characters and move the story forward. During designated 'Free Time' sections, players can choose to interact with a character of their choice, learning more about them and earning new skills that can help them in the Class Trial. School Life is divided up into two sections; Daily Life, where the story simply progresses, and Deadly Life, where players must search for evidence relating to a murder.**

 **The Class Trial is the main gameplay mode of the series, in which students discuss amongst themselves who the culprit is. This involves various different types of mini-game, the most common of which is the Nonstop Debate. Here, characters will automatically discuss the case, and it is up to the player to spot contradictions in their statements and shoot them using "Truth Bullets" containing the corresponding evidence. Other gameplay types include shooting letters to spell out a clue, using rhythmic button presses to argue against a specific character, and constructing a comic strip depicting the events of a murder.**

 **As for my story this takes place in an alternate universe where Hunters don't exist. Basically a normal world with people who can excel in anything they want. That is if they are geniuses that is. More of the story and the characters will be set inside a school and the reason behind this will be revealed as the story progresses. Also please don't ask where Kurapika, Leorio, or Hisoka is in this story. Yes they will be in the story but they will only be showing up in the epilogue since they will have a very important role in the second arc/the sequel to this story.**


End file.
